


lover of the light

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: When the first lantern appears in the sky, and Galo catches its reflection on the water, almost tipping them both over in his excitement, Lio really thinks he’s sitting across from the sun itself, and warmth seeps through his body unannounced.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	lover of the light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my sweet friend [Nicole](https://twitter.com/nicole_alt_del) based on her very beautiful [tangled au](https://twitter.com/nicole_alt_del/status/1201205570759344129) art! Please go check it out her art is amazing!

The water goes calm when Lio stops rowing, a light soreness settling in his forearms that he ignores in favor of watching Galo. Despite having a smaller build, Lio rowed by himself all the way to get them to the middle of the lake. He couldn’t complain, really, when he saw how enraptured Galo was with everything. The sky, the boat, his reflection on the lake, it all seemed like it was the first time he had ever seen them, and judging by the awed expression on his face it might as well be true. Galo reaches over the edge of the boat to sink the tips of his fingers in the water and his smile is so  _ bright  _ Lio thinks he might go blind. 

When the first lantern appears in the sky, though, and Galo catches its reflection on the water, almost tipping them both over in his excitement, Lio really thinks he’s sitting across from the sun itself, and warmth seeps through his body unannounced. 

A thousand lanterns follow the first, slowly but steadily making their way through the sky, splitting light through the darkness. He’s never cared too much about them, about the stories told of the missing prince, Lio did his own thing and everything else was secondary. Now, though, he can start to see why the people loved them so much. 

“Look, Lio!” Galo’s laugh is infectious and the brief moment he turns back to look at him leaves Lio struggling for air. Galo pushes the falling lantern back up, gently nudging it back to the sky to join the others, and Lio can’t stop looking at him. He looks at odds there, barefoot and shirtless in a boat that looks too small for someone like him, his hair impossibly long and impossibly bright, and even if Lio knows it’s not, the whole display of lights might as well be for him. When Galo turns around, a million lights firing up the background, his face looks even brighter, somehow, and Lio thinks he might be dreaming. 

As if the fire making home inside him couldn’t get any hotter, when he takes out two lanterns for him and Galo to light, the smile he gets in return could rival any spark. 

The hot air in the lanterns makes them lift off, up into the sky. They’re exactly the same as the countless others already floating away, bought at the first stall he found back in the town, when Galo wasn’t watching, but somehow they seem to be completely different, set apart from the rest. Their lanterns take flight together, seeming to pull to each other even as they float farther away, moving in circles around each other, and Lio understands. 

When he looks down, Galo’s already staring at him, his smile softer, beautiful. The reflection of the lights cast a nice glow to his blue hair, and Lio wants to reach out and touch it. So he does. He fears for a moment his fingers are not gentle enough, the touch of a common thief, but Galo’s smile never falters when Lio touches one of the strands that fell loose from his braid and over his face, tucking it back behind his ear. When Galo leans into the touch, his cheek pressing against Lio’s palm, he forgets how to breathe. 

“Galo…” his voice sounds strange to his ears and he has to clear his throat, suddenly too dry. “I…”

“Thank you for this.” Galo cuts him short, scooting forward in the small boat until their knees are pressed together, feeling warmth through the clothes. “It’s better than anything I dreamed of.”

Galo’s so earnest, so eager about everything, like a child trying everything for the first time. He’s like fire, white hot and blinding, and Lio doesn’t know what to do with this newfound heat settling in his chest. “It’s not much, what I can offer, but I-”

“No!” Galo sounds almost angry, and he surges forward to hold both of Lio’s hands, catching him by surprise. “You’ve given me  _ everything _ , Lio.” And he sounds so earnest, so painfully honest, that Lio’s helpless against him, the ruthless, bad boy persona he built around himself crumbling under his touch. 

He doesn’t know what else to say, how to convey that maybe it was Galo that gave Lio the world and not the other way around, he doesn’t know how to put into words the feeling that’s threatening to spill from his chest. So he says nothing. When Galo kisses him, he doesn’t have to. His hair is like silk under Lio’s fingertips, and his lips are sweeter than the sweetest fruit, and when Galo sighs into his mouth the lanterns seem pale and bleak in comparison. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for nicole only if youre not nicole KEEP SCROLLING
> 
> this is very short and probably not so hot but i didn't want your birthday to be over without me doing something for you! hopefully you'll like it though and hopefully i can do something more for you in the future! ily uwu


End file.
